


You Passed me by

by shaw0907



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: Maybe she has fallen in love with him when he saved her life





	You Passed me by

**Author's Note:**

> the storm passed her by，made waves and left peace

出院那天是个极好的天气，巴黎的天空很蓝，街道上车水马龙依旧，她拒绝了朋友相送，独自回到了德比尔哈克姆大桥。  
塞纳河一如既往地静静流淌，腹部的枪伤已经愈合的差不多了，车库前的硝烟与血迹也早已看不出任何痕迹，数日前来探望的上司讳莫如深地安慰她揭过此事，好像什么都不曾发生过。  
她低下头，沉默不语。  
大皇宫夜宴惊变，重犯囚车遇劫，街头的持枪凶客，隐隐约约的传闻总归有迹可循，依稀拼凑成一个模糊的骇人的真相。  
唯有那个神秘而英俊的男人，没有留下任何线索，也查不到任何资料。  
——他仿佛从不曾出现在她的生命里。  
在那个阳光灿烂的午后，亡命徒一般突兀得从她的执勤点后冒出来，在她鼓起平生最大的勇气拔枪相对时，用一双温柔深邃的绿眼睛凝视着她恳求：“拜托你，离开好吗？”  
他的眼角微微下垂，睫毛分毫可见，漂亮至极，也纯良至极。  
她必须承认，当时自己可耻地犹豫了，一贯坚持的职业精神首次出现了动摇，好像让那双绿眼睛因为被拒绝而浮现痛苦挣扎的神色将是多么大逆不道的事情一般。  
然而很快她就没有余地去思考了。  
鲜血汩汩流出，大脑一片空白，身体不由自主地打颤，她从来不知道死神会如此轻易地接近。黑洞洞的枪口指向额头时，她闭上了眼睛。  
下一秒，枪声大作。  
一只温暖的手帮她按住了伤口，男人俯身扶着她半靠在车旁，不断低声安慰着。  
他的同伴语调飞快地催促，他抚了抚她的脸颊，在确认她即将得到救援后，最后说了句抱歉，转身离开了。  
背影急促而坚定，像神话传说里坚不可摧的神祇，消失在了巴黎午后的阳光中。  
钟声敲响，凡人姑娘误打误撞闯进去的英雄世界随之关上大门，就像什么都不曾发生过。所有的一切，最终成了午夜梦回时一场惊心动魄的幻梦。

后来，很多年过去了，她成了队中最优秀的警花，嫁了相爱的丈夫，每日照常上下班，日子平静幸福。  
腹部的伤口早已经愈合，只剩下浅淡的伤疤，岁月已经让她渐渐忘掉了那个不知道名字的男人和那段永远解不开的谜团。

直到有一天，她在执勤的时候敏锐的察觉到不寻常的响动，转回身便看到一个男人骑着黑色摩托飞速而来。  
那张棱角分明的脸庞远远映入眼帘的那一刻，她的左颊，那双温暖的手曾轻柔触摸过的地方，不知不觉变得滚烫起来。  
所有的一切动作仿佛早有计划一般，电光火石间她下意识打开了放行栏杆。  
刺耳的摩擦声响起，男人一个漂亮的急刹，单脚支地微微顿住，有些疑惑地望了过来。  
他一定是个上帝厚待的宠儿，岁月几乎没有留下任何痕迹，他的容貌看起来好像一点也没变，那双曾数次出现在梦里的绿眼睛依旧亮得惊人。  
警车的嗡鸣远远传来，她心跳得飞快，嘴唇开合几次，最终只吐出一个词：“快走！”  
男人最后深深看了她一眼，一声轻柔的“谢谢”被绝尘而去的风送入耳中，温柔坦诚与当年一般无二。  
目送追击的警车呼啸而去，她的心奇异的平静而坦然。  
她仍然不知道他的名字，不知道他来自何方去往何处，不知道他是否认出了自己，也许他会想起若干年前在巴黎救过的一个年轻稚嫩的小女警，也许那对他来说只是最常见不过的顺手而为，他永远不会知道她的名字，他们也再不会有任何交集。  
——但她知道他一定是个好人。

暴风雨曾经从她身边走过，掀起滔天巨浪后还之以安宁。  
她微微一笑，转回身继续回到自己的生活中。


End file.
